Más que una promesa
by crissweetgirl
Summary: La pregunta fue un golpe aterrador. Jasper no estaba bien y no sabía si lo estaría. No supo qué responder, quería que Alice se quede junto a él, lo abrace y le diga que todo va estar bien. Pero aún si ella le dijera que tododo estaría bien... ¿Lo estaría?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Prólogo**

El maravilloso sonido del piano, provenía de la estancia. Alice sonrió y abrió sus ojos, se acurrucó con las mantas, pues tenía algo de frío y además se sentía lago agotada por la alocada Noche Buena que pasó junto a su amado esposo. Decidió levantarse y estirarse, tomó del suelo la camisa de Jasper y se la puso, abrió las cortinas de la habitación y sonrió al ver cómo la nieve caía despacio. Suspiró, buscó en el armario el presente de Navidad que había conseguido para Jasper. Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación y lo encontró frente a su piano de cola, al parecer trabajaba con una de sus canciones.

Estaba realmente concentrado, tenía el ceño fruncido y mientras escribía las partituras fumaba un cigarrillo. Hasta que escuchó las pisaditas de su amada esposa, sonrió, detuvo lo que hacía y apagó su cigarrillo. Sintió las manos de Alice, acariciando sus hombros y suspiró. Jasper se sentía agradecido con la vida por aquel regalo maravilloso que le dio. Su Alice.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor. –Le susurró ella al oído.

Jasper se volteó y la acercó tomándole de la cintura, ella acarició el rubio cabello de su esposo, mientras, con su otra mano, ocultaba el presente tras su espalda.

-Feliz Navidad, preciosa esposa mía. ¿Qué tal amaneciste? ¿Te he despertado?

-No… bueno, sí –Alice rió. –Pero sabes que adoro despertar con el sonido de tu piano. Qué más da… ¡Feliz Navidad!

Alice le mostró la caja dorada con un llamativo listón verde a su marido. Jasper tomó el presente y lo abrió. Sacó los ojos como platos al ver el increíble pedal de sintetizador nuevo que su esposa le había regalado.

-Y esta vez, espero que lo uses solamente tú. –Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño. –Es muy fino. Y no quiero que los otros chicos del bar pongan un solo dedo es este pedal.

Jasper rió. –Alice, no sé qué decir… esto…

-¿Gracias?

-Sí pero, cariño se ve que esto te ha costado un ojo de la cara… esto definitivamente no estaba presupuestado y…

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. –Gané un dinero extra, haciendo una sesión de fotos en la revista. ¿Contento?

Su esposo sonrió y la abrazó fuerte.

-Gracias, amor…

-Eso está mejor –Alice le robó un beso a su marido.

Él besó su frente y caminó hacia la habitación. –Aguarda aquí.

Alice se sentó en el taburete del piano y Jasper regresó de la habitación con una caja blanca rectangular con un vistoso lazo rojo.

-Es mi turno para darte tu obsequio.

Jasper se arrodilló en el suelo y le entregó a su esposa su obsequio, ella lo abrió contenta.

-¡Santo Cielo! –Jasper sonrió ante la reacción de su esposa. Sabía que aquel obsequio le encantaría. Alice tomó en sus manos un bellísimo vestido color turquesa.

-Noté cómo lo veías en la vitrina mientras paseábamos y pues…

-¡Y tú hablabas de salirse del presupuesto! –exclamó ella con una mueca.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. –Ya te hacía falta un nuevo vestido. Y bueno… espero que me lo modeles. –añadió, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro y acomodándose en un sofá.

-Mmm, seguro que sí. –Alice se despojó lentamente de la camisa de su esposo, abriendo los botones con lentitud, de abajo hacia arriba. Luego se la arrojó y se puso su vestido nuevo.

-Upsie… -Alice sonrió pizpireta y se volteó. – ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?

Su esposo sonrió y le ayudó a subir la cremallera del vestido. Acarició los brazos de su esposa y besó su cuello. Luego la volteó con sutileza. Alice sonreía campante y el vestido lucía perfecto en su entallada y delicada figurita. Jasper la miró de pies a cabeza, pensando que cada día, Alice despertaba mucho más hermosa.

-Te ves hermosa. Ese vestido fue hecho apara ti.

-Jazz, de veras… no tenías que hacerlo. –Alice lo abrazó fuerte.

Él besó la frente de su esposa. –Te lo mereces todo –le susurró.

Siempre la amó con locura, se podría decir que desde aquel día que la miró por primera vez. Recordaba lo maravillosa que lucía con aquel atuendo el primer día de clases, Jasper no era un chico tímido, así que se acercó a ella, quien parecía perdida, abrazando sus libros a su pecho. Él se presentó muy amable como el presidente de la Facultad de Artes de la universidad, pero ella, no era una chica que creyera cualquier cosa. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Jasper nunca se dio por vencido con aquella chica que se mostraba ante todos, tan correcta. Además, a él siempre le habían gustado los desafíos. Y al no darse por vencido, Alice terminó cayendo redonda ante los encantos del muchacho rebelde de la facultad. Y no solo eso, sino que él quedó completamente encantado con Alice y sin que se diera cuenta, ella había cautivado su corazón.

Jasper creía que Alice merecía lo mejor, por supuesto, que hombre enamorado no pensaría aquello. Él se sentía culpable, pues según él, su amada no recibía la vida que en realidad merecía. El padre y el hermano de su esposa, se lo restregaban en cara siempre. Alice había sido una chica a la cual nunca le faltó nada, es más, tenía todo cuanto quería y siempre lo mejor. Su marido se condenaba por el hecho de no poder darle una casa grande, tarjetas de crédito, los mejores vestidos o las joyas más caras. Sin embargo, ella era la mujer más feliz, pues por lo que a ella respectaba, tenía todo lo que pudo haber soñado.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? –preguntó ella, mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Ah, pensaba en la reunión de esta noche. –Respondió Jasper con una mueca.

-Estaba pensando en no ir. –Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, de ninguna manera. Es Navidad y estoy seguro de que querrán verte… Además, tememos un presente para Renesmee.

-Tienes razón –Alice suspiró.

Ella sabía que aquellas reuniones con su familia no eran del todo gratas. Edward, su hermano mayor, era todo un fanfarrón y se creía el hijo perfecto. Y ¿Cómo no? Si su padre se encargaba personalmente de aumentar su ego, pero también, de lanzar una sarta de indirectas respecto al estilo de vida que llevan su hija y su marido. Alice estaba totalmente convencida del amor que le tenía su esposo, sabía que él la amaba de verdad. Tanto como para aguantar a su pesada familia.

El timbre sonó.

-¿Esperábamos a alguien? –preguntó Alice extrañada.

-¿Será Santa Claus? –bromeó su esposo.

-Iré a abrir y tú… ¡Ve a ponerte pantalones!

-Sí, señora. –Jasper rió y fue directo a la habitación.

Alice acomodó su cabello y fue a atender la puerta. Miró por el ojal y se topó con un ojo enorme y luego, la enorme sonrisa de Emmett. Rió y abrió la puerta gustosa.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad querida Alice!

-¡Rose, Emmett! ¡Qué sorpresa! –Exclamó Alice repartiendo sendos abrazos.

-Hola, Alice. Perdón por no avisar que vendríamos. Es que mi queridísimo esposo quiso darles la sorpresa. –Se disculpó la bella melliza de Jasper, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su cuñada.

-¿Y el ocioso de tu marido? ¿Sigue durmiendo? –Preguntó Emmett mirando por toda la estancia.

Rosalie hizo una mueca. –No lo creo, huele a cigarrillo. Tan temprano y ya estuvo fumando.

Alice rió. –Está en la habitación, viene enseguida.

-¡Pero qué galas! ¿A dónde se dirigían?

-Ah –Alice se miró el vestido. –Es un obsequio de Jazz y me lo estaba probando.

-Es precioso. –Dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-¡Ja! –Espera a ver lo que traje. –Bufó Emmett. –Es mucho más sexy.

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó Jasper contento dirigiéndose a la estancia.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –Le interceptó Emmett en un abrazo. – ¡Hey! … ¿Tu esposa no te alimenta? Estás más delgado.

-Mmm creo que se ve igual. –Dijo Rosalie abriéndose paso para abrazar a su hermano.

-Pero que grata sorpresa. ¿Quieren desayunar con nosotros?

-No gracias Alice…

-¡Yo sí! –Exclamó Emmett interrumpiendo a su esposa. –Pero primero ¡Abran sus obsequios! –Añadió frotándose las manos.

-No tenían que molestarse.

-Eh, antes de que los abran. –Dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sofá. –Debo pedirles perdón, pues no he sido yo quien compró sus obsequios. Emmett los escogió.

-Rose… -Ronroneó Emmett, mirando a su esposa de manera pícara. –Recuerda que tu regalo te fascinó.

Rosalie rió. –También a ti…

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

-Ok, Alice mi cuñada favorita… -dijo Emmett entregándole el presente.

-Soy tu única cuñada. –Alice rió y abrió su regalo. Se carcajeó al mirar el atrevido camisón color rojo. – ¡Es precioso! Gracias.

-Tu turno cuñado.

Jasper rió y abrió su presente lo tomó haciendo un par de pinzas con los dedos. Dándole vueltas averiguando qué forma tenía aquel trozo de tela. Mientras su hermana reía sin parar junto a su esposo.

-¡Es una tanga masculina! –Exclamó Emmett, haciendo que Alice se sonroje y estalle en risa. –Es la última moda en ropa interior masculina.

Jasper sintió todavía estupefacto. –Gracias Emmett... Supongo.

-¡Gracias Em! –exclamó Alice guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.

-Así me gusta. –Dijo Emmett con suficiencia.

Una vez que Rosalie y Emmett se despidieron, Jasper volvió a recostarse en la cama con jaqueca. Últimamente se sentía agotado y tenía dolores de cabeza fuertes. Alice pensó que debería dejar aquel hobby de tocar en el bar por las noches, para descansar más. Pero él era demasiado terco.

-¿De nuevo dolor de cabeza? –Preguntó su esposa arrimándose al marco de la puerta.

-No, no es nada, solo un malestar en el cuello.

-Sí, definitivamente. Emmett es el culpable de tu tortícolis. –Dijo Alice riendo.

Más tarde ambos se prepararon para la cena con la familia de Alice. Llegaron hasta la elegante casa del doctor Carlisle Cullen y Esme, la madre de Alice, les recibió con los brazos abiertos. El padre de Alice los recibió de la misma manera, aunque Jasper sabía perfectamente que no era del todo bienvenido. Aquella casa le traía grandes recuerdos, como las salidas nocturnas con Alice.

Ella se escapaba por la noche, mientras Jasper la esperaba escondido entre los arbustos, con un casco, listo para ponérselo a su novia e irse en la motocicleta que Carlisle tanto detestaba. Pero el mejor recuerdo, era el de aquel día en el que los padres de Alice saldrían de vacaciones. Pensaron que tendrían la casa para ellos solos, pero, lamentablemente el vuelo se canceló, Carlisle y Esme se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa en la estancia de su propia casa.

Jasper rió y tomó la mano de su esposa.

-¡Jasper, tía Alice! ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Renesmee! –Exclamó Jasper poniéndose de cuclillas con los brazos abiertos.

La pequeña saltó para abrazarle fuerte. Alice se arrodilló, la niña la abrazó fuerte y besó su mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad, linda. –Alice besó la frente de su sobrina. – ¡Demonios! ¡Sí que has crecido!

La niña contuvo el aliento y tapó su boquita con ambas manos. – ¡Dijo demonios! -Cubrió su boca nuevamente.

Alice contuvo el aliento fingiendo horrorizarse. – ¡Lo siento!

Jasper rió. – ¿Sabes? Santa me encargó un obsequio para ti. ¿Te has portado bien?

La pequeña sonrió y asintió despacio.

-Bien cariño. –Alice le entregó a su sobrina la caja con el presente, le ayudó abrirlo. Era un joyero musical con joyeles de niña.

-¡Joyas! ¡Como, como, como las de la abuelita!-Exclamó la pequeña contentísima.

-¡Oh vaya, cariño! ¡Qué lindas son! –exclamó Esme. –Y espero que ya no tomes prestadas las mías.

Bella y Edward aparecieron en la estancia. Al parecer habían discutido otra vez, pues la cuñada de Alice tenía las mejillas y los parpados rojizos. Ambos saludaron calurosamente a Jasper y a su esposa.

Mientras la mucama preparaba la mesa para la cena, Renesmee tomó a Jasper como rehén para jugar ya que Edward se había encerrado en el despacho para hablar por teléfono y Bella leía un libro. Alice conversaba a gusto con sus padres.

-¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo cariño?-Preguntó Esme.

-Bien mamá. Sabes que adoro la fotografía y en la revista valoran muchísimo mi trabajo.

-Lo sé… las últimas portadas, han sido tuyas. –Dijo su madre con agrado.

-Sí. Y además, he conocido una que otra celebridad.

Carlisle asintió. –Hubieses conocido muchas más si no hubieses rechazado aquella oferta de trabajo en New York.

La sonrisa de Esme se desvaneció, y la de Alice estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Sin embargo no permitiría que su padre piense que tiene la razón.

Alice suspiró contenta. –Creo que quedarme y haberme casado con Jasper fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

-Y apropósito ¿Cómo le va en su trabajo?

-Bastante bien papá.

-Sigue con aquello de las clases de música ¿Verdad? –Dijo Carlisle aburrido.

-Así es. Sus alumnos lo aman, además le gustan mucho los niños. Adora la música y es lo que le gusta hacer.

-Sí, pero a veces para mantener un hogar, es necesario hacer muchas cosas que…

-Carlisle. –Interrumpió Esme. Luego miró a su hija. –Y ¿Sigue componiendo?

Alice sonrió, siempre conto con el apoyo de su madre para todo. Además Esme siempre quiso mucho a su yerno. Siempre le estarán agradecidos, pues ella fue quien hizo hasta lo imposible para que se casen.

-Sí, mamá, ha sacado unas melodías preciosas.

Jasper se acercó de la mano de Renesmee. La pequeña tiró del vestido de Alice para llamar su atención.

-¿Tía?

-¿Sí cariño?

-Me casé.

Carlisle y Esme rieron.

-Y ¿Con quién, linda?

-Con Jasper. –respondió inocentemente, mientras su tía y sus abuelos reían.

Jasper rió entre dientes. – ¿Cómo dices Renesmee?

-Sí. –asintió con gracia. –el anillo.

Su tío miró su mano. –Oh, ya veo.

-Cariño, Jasper está casado con Alice. –le explicó Esme con ternura.

La pequeña frunció el ceño de manera adorable. –Mi anillo. –le dijo a Jasper estirando su manita.

Jasper y Alice contenían la risa y mientras trataban de sacar el anillo que se atoró, la cena se sirvió.

Edward comenzó a hablar de la gran compañía que dirigía y del viaje que tendría que hacer a Rusia. El único interesado realmente en la conversación era su padre. Bella le ayudaba a Renesmee para que no derrame la comida sobre su vestido. Alice tenía rostro de aburrimiento, sosteniendo su mejilla con su mano, luchando por no quedarse dormida. Jasper simplemente asentía de vez en cuando, simulando seguir la conversación. Hasta que la pequeña Renesmee interrumpió el aburrido monólogo de su padre.

-Papi. –Bella limpió con ternura la comisura de los labios de su hija.

-Cariño, estoy…

-Quiero tocar el piano. –Interrumpió nuevamente, mientras jugaba balanceando sus piernitas sentada en su silla.

-Todavía eres muy pequeña como para poder aprender.

-No es así. –Dijo Jasper, era la primera frase que había dicho en aquella mesa.

Su cuñado enarcó una ceja. – ¿Ah, no?

-No, entre más pequeña se familiarice con el instrumento, tendrá mucha más habilidad.

-Sí. –Dijo la niña con sonrisa angelical.

-Ok, veremos si Jasper quiere enseñarte. –Edward quiso continuar parloteando sobre sus negocios.

Jasper sonrió. –Me encantaría. –Le dijo a Renesmee con rostro cómplice.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Alice guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina.

-Y ¿Cuánto me cobrarás por las lecciones? –Preguntó Edward, mientras cortaba un trozo de su filete.

La sonrisa de Jasper se desvaneció dando paso a un rostro irónico debido al comentario tan fuera de lugar, emitido por su cuñado. Alice frunció el ceño, sabía que su padre o su hermano se encargarían de hacer alguna estúpida glosa.

-No veo por qué cobrarte las lecciones Edward.

-No creo que deberías rechazar un dinero extra. –Insistió su cuñado.

-Edward. –Masculló Bella mirando su plato de comida.

Alice suspiró. –No cae falta Edward. –sonrió con suficiencia. –Tu hija, adora pasar tiempo con mi marido y conmigo. Se siente como… en una verdadera familia. –Contrapunteó Alice.

-Alice. –musitó Jasper.

Edward rió con ironía, mientras miraba a su hermana de manera despectiva.

-Les ruego –Interrumpió Esme. –Que por favor tengamos una cena tranquila. –Añadió mirando a sus hijos con tristeza. –Por, favor. –rogó con un hilo de voz.

Alice desvió su mirada y se percató de que los ojos de su cuñada se habían llenado de lágrimas a causa de aquel comentario tan duro y directo. Eso hizo que se sintiera mal, así que terminando la cena, se dirigió hacia su cuñada para pedirle disculpas. Ella las aceptó y quedaron en salir a tomar juntas un café.

Una vez en el auto y de regreso a casa, Alice se percató de que Jasper estaba tranquilo, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado. Al contrario, ella se sentía terrible y muy molesta. Siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que su familia se jacte de tener tanta clase y hacer este tipo de cosas? Suspiró furiosa.

-¿Cómo es que aguantas este tipo de cosas?

Jasper sonrió, aún con la vista fija en el camino y luego tomó la mano de su esposa.

-Por ti.

Alice sonrió mirando a su esposo. –No lo valgo.

-Claro que sí.

Alice hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos sin decir nada.

-Además, suelo pensar que eres adoptada. –Bromeó Jasper.

Su esposa rió. –Eso tiene sentido.

Alice besó a su marido en la mejilla. Sabía que tenía a su lado el hombre ideal, y lo mejor de todo era que él le pertenecía. Hoy, y por siempre, como se lo prometió en el altar.

* * *

Hola! sí! de nuevo por aquí! *.* las extrañé mucho!

Bien, sobre esta historia... quiero dedicarsela a mi abuelo, todo un valiente.

Imagino que todos han escuchado los votos que se dan en el altar... en la salud, y en la enfermedad... en la riqueza y en la pobreza en las alegrías y en las penas... hasta que la muerte nos separe. Bien, este fic es distinto al último que escribí... como han notado... nuestros queridos personajes están todos casados... Cada pareja enfrentará cosas muy difíciles. El matrimonio, no es un cuento de hadas, sin embargo, es una sublime y hermosa promesa que depende de ambos, mantenerla. Apesar de todo...

Espero que les guste.

xoxo

Cris


	2. Esperanzas

**Esperanzas**

Alice despertó envuelta en los brazos de su marido, quien seguía dormido abrazándola fuerte. Era día laborable, ya habían terminado los días festivos de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ella luchó por zafarse de los tibios y fuertes brazos de su esposo, lo logró y en vista de que él no quería abandonar la cama. Alice tomó su cámara de fotos y se situó sobre él. Jasper abrió los ojos con dificultad, debido al sueño.

-Sonríe. –Canturreó ella para luego tomarle una fotografía.

Jasper rió cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos a causa de la luz del flash. Su esposa rió y siguió sacándole fotos, hasta que su marido tomó sus muñecas y de repente, era ella quien se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Jasper.

-Oh, este ángulo es mejor. –Alice le sacó otra foto.

-Eres imposible. –Dijo Jasper entre risas, le robó un tierno beso a su esposa.

-Lo sé. –Alice tomó el rostro de su marido con sus manos. –Más vale que me dejes libre porque ambos tenemos que ir a trabajar y… -Jasper comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa entre risas. –No te va a funcionar a… aquello.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó Jasper sin despegar los labios de la piel de Alice.

-Por favor. –Rogó ella. – ¡Mira la hora que es! No tendremos tiempo suficiente.

Jasper rió entre dientes y se levantó, Miró el reloj y maldijo entre dientes. Extendió su mano para que Alice la tome y se levante también.

-¡Te amo! –Jasper le dio un beso rápido, para luego quitarse la ropa de cama y correr hacia la bañera.

Alice rió. –Espero que recojas eso. –Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar algo rápido.

Después de una mañana difícil, Alice regresó a su apartamento cansada de las exigencias del editor de la revista para la cual trabajaba. Ella amaba y disfrutaba lo que hacía, sin embargo, era una labor agotadora. Arrojó sus llaves a una pequeña mesita situada a un costado de la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió directamente a la habitación que había convertido en un cuarto obscuro.

Comenzó a reír mientras revelaba unas fotografías que se le habían ocurrido sacar temprano en la mañana. Hasta que escuchó sonar su teléfono celular. Su rostro se iluminó a sabiendas de que era su esposo quien la llamaba.

-Amor… ¿Cómo va todo?

_-Hola Alice, perfectamente, cariño. Llamaba porque llegaré un poco más tarde hoy, iré con Emmett a ver un partido de Baseball. Y mi hermana quiere verte, así que irá a visitarte._

-Mmm, bien Jazzy. Veré si Bella se anima a venir también. Pero eso sí… si vas al partido, no vas a tocar al bar.

_-No amor, no iré el día de hoy, los chicos se encargarán._

-Ok… recuerda comer algo…

-_Sí… comeré un…_

-¡No Jasper Hale! No me digas que te comerás un perro caliente, en el camino. Tienes que alimentarte y…

Jasper rió. –_Ok, comeré algo decente._

-Más te vale.

-_Te amo…_

-También yo.

Alice llamó a su cuñada y la invitó a un café en el apartamento, aceptó gustosa. Mientras tanto, decidió darse un baño de burbujas mientras las esperaba. Mientras se vestía, comenzó a mirase en el espejo, bailoteando y haciendo rostros graciosos. Luego se quedó parada y tomó un pequeño almohadón, lo enrolló y lo metió bajo su blusa, como si se tratara de un vientre de embarazada. Oficialmente, aquel día se cumplían tres semanas de retraso de su periodo.

-¿Podrá ser? –Canturreó, para luego reír.

El timbre sonó, se quitó aquel almohadón del vientre y corrió a abrir emocionada. Rosalie había llegado y minutos después Bella se les unió.

-No te he visto desde hace tanto, Bella. Ni a tu pequeñita. –Dijo Rosalie luego de tomar un sorbo de su café. –Imagino que Renesmee ya no se acuerda de mí.

-Oh, sí que se acuerda, Rose.

-¿Y por qué no la trajiste? –Preguntó Alice trayendo la tarta que habían horneado.

-Se quedó con tus padres, la iban a llevar a la juguetería. –Bella se sirvió más café. –La tienen muy consentida. –Negó con la cabeza.

-Ah, sí sin duda.

-Y cómo no, si es la primera y única nieta. –Dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, supongo. Hasta que Alice y Jasper se animen de una buena vez.

La interpelada sonrió. – ¿Mas café?

-Gracias. –Dijo Rosalie, sin dar oportunidad a que aquel tema se desarrolle. Aquello era muy doloroso. –y ¿Cómo está tu cretino? Digo, tu marido.

Bella resopló y Alice miró a su otra cuñada con rostro de desaprobación. Rosalie detestaba al hermano de su mejor amiga y lo detestó más, cuando comenzaron los problemas dentro del matrimonio con Bella.

-Eh… -Bella se acomodó el cabello de tras de la oreja.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se irá a Rusia? –Preguntó Alice.

-Esta vez solo se irá por una semana, primero debe firmar unos contratos con sus accionistas.

-Oh, bien. Por lo menos no será por mucho.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo se pone Renesmee cuando no está su padre.

Alice y Rosalie asintieron, mientras Bella dibujaba con su dedo la circunferencia del filo de su taza. Rosalie comprendió que también se había metido en un terreno muy delicado y trató de cambiar el tema, pero antes de que pudiese articular una palabra, Bella interrumpió.

-Ella ha sido lo único que nos ha mantenido juntos.

Alice tomó la mano de su cuñada. –No digas eso…

-Todos los matrimonios tienen sus momentos.- dijo Rosalie.

-Lo importante, es saber que se aman y que…

-Yo lo amo, Alice. –Interrumpió Bella. –Lo que no sé, es si él me ama a mí.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos, decepcionados con el resultado del partido, se dirigieron a un bar para tomar una cerveza. Jasper y Emmett siempre fueron los mejores amigos, desde que se conocieron en la universidad, aunque seguían carreras distintas. Pero ambos se unían para intervenir en las protestas universitarias y para dar las mejores fiestas.

-Es el peor juego que he visto.- Se quejó Jasper furioso.

Emmett rió. –Ya cálmate, por lo menos la hemos pasado bien… Como cuando éramos solteros.

-Es decir que ¿Extrañas ser soltero? –Preguntó Jasper enarcando una ceja.

-No, no, no, no.-Respondió su cuñado horrorizado. –No lo malinterpretes. Tu hermana ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. –Emmett rió. –Recuerdo cundo la conocí.

Jasper se carcajeó. – ¡Oh, demonios! Mira esa bella rubia escultural, está como quiere –dijo imitando la voz de Emmett. – le arrancaría ese sexy vestido y…

-¡Es mi hermana! –Exclamó su cuñado imitando el rostro horrorizado de Jasper de aquel día.

Ambos rieron.

-Que tiempos…

-Conquistarlas fue difícil. –dijo Jasper rascándose la cabeza.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. –Emmett tomó su jarra y la ventó. –Por ellas.

-Por ellas. –Bebieron su cerveza con gusto.

-Necesitaba una de estas. –Dijo Emmett apoyándose en la barra, pensativo. –Hace mucho que tu hermana no me permite beber, por aquello del tratamiento. –Bufó. –No sé qué tiene que ver la bebida con todo aquello.

-Sabes cómo exagera.

Emmett asintió. –Pero sabes cuánto lo desea.

Jasper asintió triste. –Y ¿Cómo está tomando lo del tratamiento?

Emmett rió con amargura. –No muy bien… sabes que ni siquiera quería intentar nuevamente… Y ya sabes cómo toma la situación, se siente culpable… me duele verla así duele ¿Sabes?

Jasper sabía que su cuñado confiaba plenamente en él, y al contrario de Jasper, Emmett era un hombre muy abierto al que no le daba vergüenza revelar lo que realmente sentía. El sueño más preciado de su hermana Rosalie, era tener un hijo, sin embargo había perdido toda esperanza después de haber experimentado la pérdida de dos criaturas. La primera vez que sucedió, no fue igual de devastadora que la segunda, pues la segunda vez, el feto tenía cinco meses. Ambos quedaron devastados después de aquella pérdida y todas las esperanzas de Rosalie se vinieron abajo. Su esposo siempre estuvo junto a ella animándole, aunque él, tenía el corazón destrozado igual que ella. Sin embargo, Emmett tenía que ser fuerte con aquella situación. Jasper le dio una palmada amistosa a su cuñado, él lo admiraba porque era un tipo con una voluntad inquebrantable, nunca se daba por vencido.

-Mañana viajan ¿Verdad? –Jasper dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Iremos a Washington y la verdad es que estoy muy entusiasmado… Sé que pasará. –Emmett sonrió.

-Así será amigo.

Jasper regresó a casa por la noche, se sentía muy cansado, más de lo normal, inclusive sentía que a veces veía borroso, mientras buscaba las llaves del apartamento, escuchó el alto volumen de la música, abrió la puerta y encontró a Alice bailoteando, mientras pintaba sobre un lienzo.

-¡Llegaste! –Se abalanzó a los brazos de su marido para besarle.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal pasaste con las chicas?

-Bien ¿Y tú con Emmett?

-Bien también, aunque el partido fue un fiasco.

-Jazz.- La sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció.

-¿Qué sucede?... eh, juro, juro que solo fue una cerveza…

-No mi amor… ¿te sientes bien? Parece que tienes fiebre. –Dijo Alice mientras acariciaba la frente y las mejillas de su marido.

-Me siento muy cansado, pero…

-Jazz… ¡A la cama!

Jasper le dedicó una media sonrisa a su esposa. –Seguro que sí.

-No… no es como piensas. –Alice rió y puso los ojos en blanco, tomó la mano de su esposo y lo llevó a su habitación. Él hizo una mueca.

-Te mediré la temperatura y te pondré compresas.

-Ok. –Suspiró decepcionado.

-Tal vez pescaste un resfrío. –Alice besó tiernamente a su esposo. –Voy a consentirte.

La fiebre de Jasper bajó después de las compresas de agua fría que su esposa le puso en la frente. Alice se estaba preocupando con aquella situación. Le mostró las fotos que había tomado en la mañana y ambos rieron, se recostó junto a él.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No mi amor. –Jasper abrazó a su esposa, mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho.

-Pues yo sí… Y mucha. –Alice se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Levó consigo un trozo grande de tarta y un vaso lleno de leche.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó ella acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pensaba en que deberías visitar un médico. –Canturreó ella.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua. -¿Para qué?

-Para que te examine… -Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. –Escúchame… solo una revisión.

-No, Alice, estoy bien…

Alice se levantó molesta y dejó la vajilla sobre el buró. – ¡Eres terco!

Jasper rió. –Así me amas.

Ella lo miró con rostro de pocos amigos.

-Si quieres te demuestro que estoy en perfectas condiciones. –Dijo Jasper acercándose lentamente hacia su esposa con rostro pícaro. Alice puso las manos en la cintura para sermonearle una vez más pero no lo logró ya que sin darse cuenta estaba bajo el cuerpo de su esposo, disfrutando de sus cálidas caricias y de aquellos ardientes besos con los que solo Jasper sabía complacerle.

Lugo de aquel maravilloso e íntimo momento se acurrucaron en las mantas. Jasper dibujaba círculos sobre la espalda desnuda de su esposa, mientras ella dormía. Atesoraba aquellos momentos, Alice parecía tan frágil en sus brazos, él se sequía preguntando, ¿Cómo es que Alice pudo elegirlo? Estaba realmente agradecido con la vida por aquella mujer que yacía dormida a su lado. Jasper era capaz de hacer todo por ella incluso dar hasta su vida, ella significaba todo para él, y desde aquel día en el que le confesó su amor en una iglesia, juró protegerla y jamás dejarla sola. Alice suspiró y lo abrazó fuerte, Jasper sonrió y se sintió el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

-Te amo.- Susurró, para luego apagar la lámpara y acomodarse para dormir.

Al día siguiente, Jasper se levantó para tomar una ducha, al parecer Alice se había levantado primera y estaba ocupando la regadera.

-Buenos días amor.

Alice abrió la cortina de la regadera y sacó su cabeza para darle un beso. –Buenos días Jazzy.

-¿Descansaste? –preguntó él mientras ponía espuma de afeitar en su mano.

-Sí mi amor. De maravilla. –Respondió Alice riendo.

Jasper movió la cabeza para estirar su cuello pies sentía malestar nuevamente. De pronto sintió que la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. Dejó caer la espuma de afeitar de su mano para limpiarse y dejó correr agua. Maldijo internamente, según él Alice no debería enterarse porque exageraría y tal vez solo se trataba de una simple anemia. Así que se limpió sin decir una sola palabra, mientras su esposa canturreaba en la bañera.

Ambos prepararon el desayuno y comieron juntos, para después, salir a trabajar. Por la noche acordaron ir al bar para ver a unos amigos. Alice disfrutaba ir a aquel lugar para escuchar a Jasper tocar y cantar con los muchachos. Pero esta vez estaba preocupada porque su esposo no estaba en condiciones de tocar. Jasper parecía fatigado, aquella noche, su esposa le insistió que visite un medico y él accedió hacerlo el fin de semana.

Alice lo acompañaría, pensó matar dos pájaros de un tiro y se realizarse unos exámenes de sangre para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada. Pero, ella ya no podía darse el lujo de esperar hasta el fin de semana, así que saliendo de su trabajo, pasó por una farmacia y compró una prueba. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, de saber el resultado, no quería albergar ningún tipo de esperanzas. Así que respiró hondo.

-Ok… puede que no, como puede que sí… pero este viernes sería un retraso de un mes.

Levantó la tirita y automáticamente, al mirar la línea su rostro se iluminó lleno de satisfacción y regocijo.

-¡Sí! –Alice comenzó a reír mientras seguía mirando perpleja aquella tirilla. Tomó y votó aquella prueba en una funda negra. Y se dirigió al teléfono.

-_Hola…_

_-_Hola papá soy yo, Alice…

-_Cariño… que agradable escucharte… ¿A qué se debe…?_

-Papá, necesito saber ¿Cuán confiable es una prueba de embarazo? De aquellas que compras en la farmacia…

-_Eh, pues es el 95% efectiva._ –Carlisle tragó con dificultad. Y la sonrisa de Alice se amplió. –_Cariño… ¿Acaso tú…?_

-Gracias papá, te quiero. –Rápidamente colgó el teléfono. Naturalmente, ella quería que el primero en enterarse sea su esposo. No lo llamaría al trabajo, prepararía una cena muy especial para decírselo.

Alice dio un grito de alegría y se echó bocarriba sobre la cama. –Voy a ser mamá. –Rió. –No me lo creo. –Bajó delicadamente sus manos hasta su vientre, el cual todavía estaba perfectamente plano, sin embargo, ella lo podía sentir, sabía que dentro de ella había una nueva vida, el pequeño y mágico resultado del gran amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Suspiró y sintió mariposas en el estómago imaginando la reacción de su marido ante aquella maravillosa noticia.

La noche llegó y Jasper había traído consigo flores, las favoritas de Alice.

-¡Hola! –Ella salió de la habitación para recibirle.

-Hola amor. –Jasper olfateó profundamente. –Huele delicioso.

-Hice algo muy especial. –ella sonrió. –Y esas flores ¿Son para mí?

-En realidad, las compré para la señora Duncan. La ancianita del piso de abajo, pero no estaba… así que…

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y rió, su marido se unió a sus risas. –Aquí tienes, las vi y pensé en ti.

Ella tomó las flores y le dio un beso, fue a ponerlas en un florero, Jasper se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Aquel dolor de cabeza insoportable había vuelto, pero no solo eso, sino que también tenía sudores fríos, se sacó la bufanda, pues se sentía asfixiado. Decidió ignorar aquello, pues al parecer su esposa había preparado una velada especial y de seguro, tenía buenas nuevas que contarle.

-Siéntate, amor… este momento voy con la cena.

Jasper se levantó con dificultad del sofá y se dirigió hacia la mesa, sacudió la cabeza como si así aquel malestar se esfumaría, pero no, aplastó sus sienes con sus dedos y comenzó a ver todo borroso, el dolor era algo punzante y sintió que su corazón comenzó a agitarse.

-¡Jasper!

La voz horrorizada de Alice y la estridencia de un plato al trisarse, fue lo único que escuchó con claridad, antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo.

* * *

Hi! u_u bueno, desde aquí comenzamos con la historia en sí... sé que las dejé muy preocupadas, así que intentaré actualizar pronto, pronto.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews! de verad. =)

xoxo

Cris


	3. Una noticia inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Una Noticia Inesperada**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió de repente unas cálidas manos en su rostro y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Pudo distinguir unas fuertes luces de neón, aún se sentía algo mareado y tenía un cimbro en la cabeza, además de sentir una fuerte punzada en su nuca.

-Alice. –Musitó con algo de dolor.

-Sí mi amor soy yo.

-No me digas que estoy…

-Jasper, veo que has despertado. –Dijo el padre de Alice acercándose hacia la camilla.

-En un hospital. –completó Jasper con total desagrado.

-Sé que me detestarás por lo que voy a decirte. –Dijo Alice tomándole la mano, mientras Jasper se preparaba para un sermón de su esposa. – ¡Te lo dije! Esto sucede por no venir a hacerte unos chequeos con anterioridad y…

-Alice. –se quejó. –Entendí amor. –Jasper miró a su suegro quien tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación. –Carlisle ¿Puedo irme ya?

-No muchacho. Todavía estás muy débil como para pararte, además te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer y tuvimos que coser unos puntos en tu nuca. Descansa un momento.

-Alice, pero… y ¿quién te ayudó a traerme hasta aquí?

-Emmett y Rosalie están afuera, cariño. Entré en pánico cuando te caíste y fueron los primeros a quienes llamé.

Carlisle se veía muy pensativo aquella noche. –Jasper, necesito hacer unos chequeos antes de que te puedas ir.

Alice rió mientras Jasper hizo una mueca. –Papá, pero mañana podemos venir temprano y…

-Alice. –Interrumpió Carlisle. –No me quedaré tranquilo hasta hacer esos chequeos.

La mirada del médico era inescrutable, comenzó a realizar un chequeo físico, cosa con la que Jasper se sentía totalmente incómodo. Sintió mucho dolor cuando Carlisle le aplastó el costado izquierdo, incluso se quejó. Su yerno lo miró serio y asintió. Alice estaba angustiada con toda aquella situación.

-Si me permiten, regreso en unos minutos. –Carlisle tomó su estetoscopio y fue camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció. –Papá. –El médico se quedó parado frente a la puerta. – ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Carlisle suspiró, caminó de nuevo hacia la joven pareja. Miró a su yerno, quien tenía el rostro confundido y algo exasperado, mientras que su hija lo miraba llena de angustia.

- Jasper necesita descansar y mañana temprano necesito hacer un chequeo más profundo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Son exámenes que necesito realizar Alice. –Dijo Carlisle cortante. Jasper notó que su suegro se sentía incómodo con tantas preguntas de su hija, podría decir que hasta lo veía sudar. Entendió que algo grave estaba sucediendo y que Carlisle no tenía idea cómo decírselo a Alice.

-Papá…

-Alice. –Interrumpió Jasper mirando a su suegro. –Amor ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Rosalie y le avisas que estoy bien? –Miró a su esposa. –De seguro está como loca.

-Tienes razón, regreso en un segundo. –Alice besó con ternura la frente de su esposo y salió de la habitación. Jasper miró a Carlisle y él a su vez miró al muchacho sin saber qué hacer.

-Carlisle. – ¿Qué anda mal? –Preguntó Jasper serio.

El doctor agachó la cabeza y después de un silencio que a Jasper le pareció eterno, suspiro. –Hice un hemograma, Jasper… Y, reveló un descenso de plaquetas y un aumento de glóbulos blancos.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, sin entender qué era lo que Carlisle quería decirle. – ¿Y?

El médico estaba muy tenso. –Hijo, -Carlisle dio unos pasos hacia la camilla. – tengo la sospecha de que se trate de, una leucemia.

Su yerno lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sintió que el estomago se le contrajo y una sensación de escalofríos le recorrió la espina. Resopló incrédulo luego de unos minutos. –No puede ser. –Dijo Jasper en tono seco. –Siempre he sido muy saludable y…

-Suele pasar, Jasper. –Carlisle se sentía abrumado. –Existen muchas causas…

-¡Cómo pasó Carlisle! ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Jasper bastante alterado.

-Jasper necesito que te sometas a un examen de medula ósea. Esa prueba nos ayudará a obtener un diagnóstico más confiable. Prefiero que te quedes, para poder hacerlo por la mañana con el especialista.

El muchacho miraba horrorizado al médico, sin poder creer la noticia que había recibido y sin poder entender nada. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él y todo empeoró cuando Alice entró a la habitación sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa le duró poco cuando vio el rostro de su marido y el rostro de su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? –Se acercó despacio hacia la camilla. Carlisle la miró y decidió cambiar el tema. Simplemente no era capaz de darle aquella noticia a su hija, pues incluso él, se sentía desconcertado.

-Cariño, necesito que Jasper se quede esta noche, mañana temprano podrá salir.

Alice frunció el ceño haciendo caso omiso a su padre, tomó la mano de su marido.

-Amor, ve a casa con Emmett y Rose. –Dijo Jasper con la mirada ausente.

-¡No! Yo me quedo. –Apretó la mano de su esposo.

-Alice, no puedes quedarte hija… no es permitido…

-¿Soy hija de un doctor o no? –Espetó Alice.

-Aún así, no puedes quedarte.

-¡Papá! Yo…

-Alice. –Interrumpió Jasper, aún sin mirarla. –Ve y descansa.

-Jasper, no… yo quiero quedarme…

-Por favor, mi amor. Mañana nos veremos. –Le dijo dulcemente.

Alice tomó el rostro de Jasper con sus manos. – ¿Qué sucede? … Jasper. –Él tomó sus manos y despacio liberó su rostro. Besó las manos de su esposa, quien mostraba gran ansiedad.

-Solo ve a casa. Es, tarde… ve con ellos. Deséales suerte en su viaje, por mí.

Alice asintió.-¿Estarás bien?

La pregunta de su esposa fue un golpe aterrador. Jasper no estaba bien y no sabía si lo estaría. En aquel momento, no supo qué responder o cómo hacerlo. Asintió con el rostro lleno de dolor, lo cierto es que quería que Alice se quede junto a él, lo abrace y le diga que todo va estar bien. Pero aún si su esposa le dijera que todo estará bien, ¿Lo estaría de verdad?

Alice buscó los labios de su marido, pero él estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera se dio cuenta si correspondió al beso de su esposa. Ella suspiró y le acarició el rostro, sin embargo él nunca le miró a los ojos. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta la abrió, se despidió de su padre y cuando se disponía a salir miró nuevamente a su esposo, quien finalmente le correspondió la mirada. Alice se dio cuenta del dolor y la desesperación del rostro de su marido, sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Carlisle cerró la puerta y se quedó dentro de la habitación con su yerno.

Alice, caminaba pausadamente por el pasillo del hospital, paró de repente. ¿Cómo es posible que su padre le haya enviado a casa sin ningún tipo de explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando? Dio media vuelta, acelerando el paso hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su marido. Hasta que una enfermera muy hosca la interceptó, obligándola a salir hasta el ascensor. Bajó y encontró a Emmett y Rosalie sentados en el lobby, su amigo la abrazó con cariño.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Rosalie al ver que sola a su cuñada.

-Mi padre quiere que se quede hasta mañana, –Alice se rascó la nuca ofuscada – quiere hacerle unos chequeos.

Su cuñada frunció el ceño. –Supongo que lo mejor es que descanse.

-Te llevaremos a casa. Tienes que descansar. –Dijo Emmett sonriente. –Todo está bien. Te dije que deberías alimentarlo mejor.

En todo el camino Alice no dijo ni una sola palabra, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y no prestó atención a la conversación sobre el viaje a Washington para comenzar con el tratamiento. Una vez que hayan concebido, entre la octava y doceava semanas de gestación, Rosalie se sometería a un cerclaje. Le aseguraron que aunque podía ser un embarazo riesgoso, esta vez su matriz soportaría la criatura.

Eso hizo que Alice recuerde la noticia que quería darle hoy a su marido. Se suponía que esta sería la noche más perfecta de sus vidas y todo se vino abajo. Una vez que sus amigos la dejaron en el apartamento, les deseó suerte en su viaje y los mejores deseos. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse intranquila y muy preocupada tomó el teléfono y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su padre. Él nunca contestó las numerosas llamadas de Alice, así que llena de rabia arrojó su móvil al sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche y todo empeoró cuando pidió permiso para ausentarse en el trabajo. Sin embargo, le concedieron el permiso y así mismo llamó al instituto en el que trabajaba su marido para excusarlo. Tomó su bolso y fue a toda prisa al hospital y se topó con que Jasper no estaba en la habitación. Le preguntó a dos de las enfermeras dónde lo habían llevado y una de ellas le contestó con naturalidad que en ese momento le estaban practicando una biopsia de médula ósea.

Alice tenía los ojos como platos – ¿Qué? ¿Cóm…? –Negó con la cabeza y fue corriendo hacia la dirección médica, donde se supone, encontraría a su padre. Sin embargo no halló a nadie. Hasta que finalmente su padre entró por aquella puerta.

-¡Cómo que biopsia de médula ósea! –Exclamó Alice levantándose bruscamente de la silla mientras se dirigía hacia su padre.

Carlisle levantó las manos. –Te ruego que te tranquilices.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? –Alice se plantó frente a su padre con los brazos cruzados. – ¡Maldita sea papá! ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! –clavó sus ojos en los de su padre. – ¡Qué mierda es lo que sucede y por qué no me lo dijiste anoche!

Carlisle agachó la cabeza y respiró profundo.

-¡Papá! –gimió Alice al no recibir una rápida respuesta. – ¿Qué sucede con Jasper?

El rostro de la muchacha excedía la preocupación, su padre no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento Carlisle quería dar lo que fuera necesario para que su hija no tuviese que enfrentar aquello que se le venía. Abrió la puerta.

-Acompáñame, Alice.

Jasper fue trasladado a otra habitación, luego de pasar por aquel tortuoso examen médico. Jasper detestaba los hospitales, pero nunca antes había estado dentro de un quirófano y esta vez, tuvo que experimentarlo. Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerle anestesia local, aquella aguja lo inquietó bastante, y al sentir el dolor del pinchazo y el líquido corriendo dentro de su piel, no pudo obviar maldecir. Sin embargo aquella aguja era una simple pajita comparada con el grosor y diámetro de la aguja de biopsia. El doctor introdujo la aguja y aunque el área de la cadera estaba anestesiada, Jasper no puedo evitar sentir aquella espantosa sensación de succión dentro del hueso. Conforme la anestesia local iba perdiendo efecto, sentía cómo el hueso de su cadera, punzaba de manera intensa.

Resopló y apoyó su cabeza con cuidado a la almohada, esperando por los resultados de aquella espeluznante prueba. Se preguntaba si todo aquello, podría ser una equivocación. Si lo era, juraba que mataría a Carlisle por someterlo a aquel examen. Luego el temor comenzó a asediarlo y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué tal si no se trataba de un error? Lo cual era mucho más seguro. ¿Cómo cuestionar a un médico con años de experiencia? Una enfermera entró dejando la puerta abierta, intentó entablar una conversación con el joven, pero él estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

La mujer abrió las persianas que daban hacia el pasillo, y fue entonces cuando Jasper se percató de que Alice había llegado. Ella estaba al costado de su padre, con el rostro lleno de intranquilidad y confusión, se abrazaba a si misma llena de nervios. Jasper la miraba de lejos, desando poder ir a abrazarla en aquel momento, para decirle que deje de preocuparse y darle un beso. Vio que el médico que le había realizado aquella prueba estrechó la mano de su esposa y comenzó a hablar con ella. Alice asentía y su rostro se contraía conforme el médico hablaba. Llegó un momento en que su esposa cubrió su boca con ambas manos, se contrajo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su padre la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras el médico le colocó una mano en el hombro, mientras seguía hablando. Jasper entendió que aquel examen había dado un resultado positivo.

Nada era más doloroso para Jasper que ver llorar a su esposa, sin embargo sintió cómo el mundo se le venía abajo, al comprender que estaba enfermo de leucemia. Cerró los ojos evitando seguir viendo aquella escena o tal vez queriendo volverlos abrir y despertar de aquella pesadilla. Se estremeció y el primer pensamiento que azotó su mente fue de pánico. Pánico de todo lo que vendría a causa de aquella enfermedad, pánico de aquel tortuoso tratamiento al que tendría que someterse para salvar su vida, o tal vez, terminaría con ella de una vez. Pánico, de que algún día tendría que dejar sola, a su Alice.

¿Por qué? Fue lo primero que vino a su mente ¿Por qué tenía que haberle pasado a él? ¿Por qué Alice tendría que enfrentar todo esto? ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas suceden cuando menos las esperas? ¡Cómo es posible!

-¿Acomodo su almohada? –Preguntó la enfermera acercándose.

Su reparación comenzó a acelerarse, Jasper sentía un nudo en la garganta, no quería ni imaginarse lo que se le vendría.

-¿Joven?

Jasper seguía sin responder.

-Pregunto si…

-¡No! –exclamó abriendo los ojos. –Solo… Déjeme solo. –Jasper se tapó el rostro con las manos.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y se retiró cerrando la puerta. Jasper miraba de reojo aquella ventana. Vio que Alice todavía tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de su padre, mientras el otro médico entró.

-Hola, Jasper.

El joven no correspondió el saludo, no por mala educación, sino porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos. Miró al médico.

-¿Positivo?

El médico se paralizó por un momento y luego asintió con seriedad. –Me temo que sí…

De repente, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y se escuchó una respiración acelerada.

-¿Puedo? – Era Alice, se quedó parada en la puerta, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. El médico la miró y asintió.

Caminó despacio hasta donde estaba su esposo, se mordió el labio intentando contener el llanto. Jasper suspiró y le extendió su mano, Alice la tomó y se acercó despacio para acariciar despacio el rostro de su marido, mientras las lágrimas acariciaban el suyo y dejaban un sabor amargo en su garganta. Jasper tragó con dificultad, ninguno de los dos se sentía en capacidad de decir algo. La abrazó y cerró sus ojos fuerte, mientras ella comenzó a llorar enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su marido. Los sollozos de Alice cada vez eran más fuertes, no pudo evitar abrazar a su marido con todas sus fuerzas. Él hizo lo mismo, aunque no podía evitar sentir aquella dolorosa punzada en su cadera. Pero nada importaba en aquel momento, lo único que Jasper quería era que todo esto termine, como si se tratase de una pesadilla.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaa Como están todaaaaaaaaaas... debo ofrecer un millón de disculpas :'( primero... por no subir capitulos... segundo por no ponerme al corriente con sus maravillosas historias... tercero... por haber desaparecido tooooooooooodo este tiempo :( Perdoneme :( **

**He tenido tiempo a penas para respirar, tengo muchas tareas en la universidad y he tenido que viajar para cubrir algunas noticias... Espero me perdonen... Haré todo lo posible para seguir escribiendo y ponerme al corriente con sus historias!**

**Mil Besos!**


End file.
